Miradas en el amor
by tennyo destiny
Summary: "Universo alterno" Serie de drabbles. Solamente el amor, se podía afirmar con claridad en ese momento, en unos de esos largos días de travesía por el tiempo. [1 drabble: KURAMA x AMI] (Estilo Crack: parejas No canon).


**Por ahí me pidieron, hacer de varias parejas de la serie, bueno esta serie de drabbles, será muy diversa, como Kurama/Ami, Mizuki / Nanami, Rey Akura / Nanami, etc. Espero les guste y saben que los comentarios son los que animan a continuar escribiendo.**

* * *

**1 drabble: Adornos**

**[Kurama / Ami]**

Por aquellas calles soleadas que conducían a un sinfín de caminos que pudiesen ser inverosímiles, se distinguían altos carruajes, personas ataviadas en elegantes vestimentas, algunos negocios que reanudaban sus primeras actividades en la mañana de la bóveda matutina en esa distinguida ciudad.

En el silencio sepulcral de una casa, más precisamente en la esquina de esa calle, una joven gitana se encontraba inspeccionando los objetos que se hallaban dentro de un baúl, junto con su abuela, para más precisamente buscar una cierta peineta de carey, que era de procedencia muy antigua en la familia y era motivo de regalo de generación en generación cuando las jóvenes primogénitas, estaban a punto de contraer matrimonio. La joven Ami sería desposada por un apuesto marqués, pero en el plano de la ironía, aquel muchacho era bastante codiciado por las mujeres, ya que su atractivo físico, carisma y alta posición social, le permitían regocijarse de tener a muchas féminas en el lecho de su cama.

Pero las circunstancias del destino son suficientemente extrañas, ya que Kurama se había perdidamente enamorado de aquella gitana, en cuanto la había visto en la feria artesanal del vino, mientras ella ayudaba en ofrecer algunas degustaciones en un pequeño taburete en el lugar, junto con otros estanquillos que ofrecían su colección de bebidas caseras. A partir de ese momento, fue un encuentro fortuito entre ambos que los llevaría a un amor virtuoso que fue fruto de una atracción impredecible.

En el viejo arcón, Ami diviso en el fondo finalmente, envuelto en papel de arroz, aquella bonita peineta que tanto buscaba. Fabricada de un carey de matiz nacarado, redelineada con un fino velito de encaje de punto, rematado por un moño de terciopelo blanco de coloración aperlado, con diminutas flores de un tipo de cristal, que se unían a una mantilla de seda blanca, llamada la blonda catalana, precisándose que era un tipo de encaje especial. La sostuvo entre sus dedos inspeccionándola, mientras sonreía abiertamente, abstrayéndose en sus pensamientos románticos con su prometido de orbes grisáceos y cabellera rojiza opaca.

De igual forma, encontró en otro envoltorio, un corset de hilo con puntilla doble, con unas cintas para ajustarlo, anexándose una blusa, en unas tiras de lentejuelas, y su pechera blanca de fina seda. Los botoncitos en la costura de las mangas, tenían formas circulares, y este se abrochaba por la espalda con las cintas blancas y rosadas. El velo adjunto, era de seda equivalentemente, con unas flores bordadas en dorado. Se le sumaba, un cinto de terciopelo, trenzado con gruesos hiladillos, y la larga falda de seda, salpicada con algunas figurillas de cristal. El abanico de encaje de modalidad violeta, y los zapatos de piel negra ahumada, con sus moños de seda en el empeine, y unas imperceptibles borlas de lana, para atar sus ligas a sus tobillos.

Aquel era el vestido de su abuela, que había utilizado en su boda cuando estaba en la flor de la juventud. Esta afirmación se la acababa de expresar su antecesora, unos minutos después, que estaba junto a ella, mientras esta sonreía con disimulo, marcándose las esquinas de sus labios levemente arrugados por la edad. Ami sabía que, las bodas gitanas eran más sencillas, pero a la vez esplendorosas, basándose en el amor y en la libertad. Para ellos, el amor es fiel y no existe la traición, porque la fidelidad en sus costumbres se guardaba en otras composturas. Evidenciándose, de que si una pareja no funcionaba, se hablaba con la verdad y se podrían separar, pero solo con un patriarca calificado.

Ella sabía que estaba muy enamorada de su respetuoso novio, y que él también lo estaba. Porque los dos, se miraban intensamente cuando se veían, se besaban con efusividad, se dedicaban divinas palabras cargadas de deseo inalterable, se hallaban perdidos en su sublime amor, con efecto de que sus almas ya estaban unidas por el destino, sus vidas serían perfectas de ahora en adelante, no importando lo que la sociedad pensara de ellos, por ser de tan diferentes lugares.


End file.
